


樱花树上的少年与歌声[20]

by danlanqiqi



Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [10]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Summary: [后记]不打算把番外作为正篇的部分。所以从某种意义上来说，这个故事完结啦！我好久没写后记这种东西了，而撰写每个故事我最喜欢的时候就是现在！告诉大家：我没有坑！我写完啦！故事的大纲从一开始就是写好的，所以整个故事除了中途偶尔脱轨跑跑火车，全程没怎么卡过文。更新的频率从最初的日更到隔日更再到三日更，已经是尽我所能保持稳定更新了哈（此人不爱囤文）。如果我的作品能让你对昴夏这对CP或是这两个人物本身产生哪怕一点点的感动，继而深入地去感受他们的人物设定、了解原作剧情、寻找相互关系的可能性，我会非常有成就感。也希望这个故事能让原本就热爱这对CP的人，感受到极地的温暖。所以，可以有人给我写文评吗？泪眼汪汪.jpg想要更多的了解大家对故事的想法，和对CP的看法！顺便一提，接下来的计划是：抽空把番外写了，努力补全游戏剧情，想写个昴夏的原作剧情分析。以及，想把这篇做成本子，可我每次有这种想法的时候……番外就会难产。心好累！danlanqiqi2020/03/25
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676380
Kudos: 1





	樱花树上的少年与歌声[20]

[20]

夏目要求保密，明星自然谁也没告诉。表面上两人仍是偶尔才见一次面的普通朋友。

宙是第一个看出异样的。也是半个多月后的事了。毕竟幸福的颜色总是相似的，色彩的整体变化不如人类说谎时来得突兀。

夏目身上的忧郁蓝减少了，幸福的七彩光芒增加了；冲纺发火的次数变少了，一个人外出的时间变多了；对Trickstar的态度没那么谨慎了，合作电台节目再也没出直播事故了……宙和纺在心里流下了感动的泪水。

每当工作结束查看邮件讯息时，夏目的嘴角就会上翘，身上闪烁着漂亮的粉色的光。

直到此时，宙才恍然大悟：他的师父恋爱了。

“师父！”在夏目编辑完邮件后，宙一个助跑冲过去抱住了他，“你和闪闪亮亮的哥哥一定要幸福啊！”

夏目紧张地关掉手机屏幕，一双眼睛盯着天花板的吊灯，“你在说什么呀！”

是撒谎的颜色呢。

“Hahihuheho！宙太开心啦！”金发少年笑眯眯地蹭了蹭夏目，笑声充满了活力，“以前他总是问宙，师父在哪里。现在不用再问啦，师父在他心里呢。”

夏目脸一红，暗地里大骂明星无耻，这话一听就是跟人学的。哼，流君竟然骚扰他的徒弟，污染徒弟的纯洁心灵。横竖都会被宙看破，夏目也懒得再争辩什么了，摸了摸徒弟软软的金发，给予表扬。接着任由徒弟抱着他转圈圈，庆祝明星与夏目牵手成功。

第二个看出异样的是凛月。

大概吸血鬼的眼睛比人类更犀利吧。

秘密交往半年后，明星和夏目在一次遛狗的途中偶遇真绪和凛月。凛月远远地就捕捉到了他们的身影，懒洋洋地枕着真绪的腿，说：“他们和好了呀。”

“什么？”真绪揉揉眼，盛夏的烈阳晒得人发困。他这才看清追着柴犬的少年和站在草地上另一头戴着墨镜扔飞盘的人是谁。“我、我完全不知道！”

“因为真~绪是笨蛋呀。”凛月用食指戳了一下男友的脸。在他看来，准确的说，Trickstar整一队都是笨蛋。如果连真绪也没察觉两人的关系，那其他两个家伙也不可能知道了。

啊，真不公平。为什么他和真绪在一起没多久，Knights的各位（除了后知后觉的司）就全知道了呢？

哎，太不公平了！

一只狗叼着飞碟用爪子拍了拍真绪的脚背。

“大吉，你……哎呀！”明星一脸尴尬，不知是因为撞破了别人约会，还是因为被别人撞破了约会。

“呼呼，恭喜你哦。”凛月撑起身体，两手圈住真绪靠在他的胸前换了个睡姿，见明星僵硬的表情他又笑了，蹭了蹭男友的脖子，眼中尽显得意，“羡慕吧？不用在人前装样子真好呢……我和真~绪之间的感情是任何人都学不来的哦。”

“你啊，给我适可而止一点！”忍无可忍的真绪捏了一把凛月的脸。

受到人类情绪感染的柴犬兴奋地跑来跑去，在三人的脚边上下乱窜。直到它被明星不耐烦地一把抱起，象征性地拍了一下屁股。

“别闹，大吉！”他一脸抱歉地看着真绪，“对不起，阿绪，之前一直没和你说。”

“别在意。我会帮你保密的。”除非明星自己说漏了嘴。

“谢啦！”

翠绿的草坪上，一人一狗跑得欢快。戴墨镜的人似乎在抱怨什么，明星朝他挥动臂膀，“刷”地一下，一只飞碟在空中飞过，划过的弧度如同彩虹。

踏入社会后，繁忙的偶像生活才刚刚开始。校园里取得的辉煌成绩在诸多优秀的同行中不过是微不足道的学生时代的历史，职业偶像可比想像中辛苦得多了。明星和夏目并不常见面，有时呆在一块儿的频率还不如三年级那段分开的黑历史。感谢现代通信设备的日新月异，想见夏目不过是一个网络视频电话那么简单。相隔再远，也拉不开心与心的距离。

他们也不是天天联系的，打起电话来却令明星的队友都嫌他烦。他会把琐碎的小事一鼓脑儿地全告诉夏目，比如他带着大吉去樱花公园晒了太阳、北斗给他的奶奶写了封信、真绪陪凛月买了新的床上用品、真又在通宵打游戏……下场多半是被另外三个队友用枕头糊脸强制断线。

私底下两人在空闲时分常常结伴外出旅行，混在在人群中假装自己是最普通不过的游客。日本的铁道交通过于便利，能前往很多风景优美偏远宁静的小地方。宝贵的休息日不常有，一天、两天的短期旅途成了明星最期待的时光。

有时候家中没人照顾大吉，他们还不得不提着宠物笼上新干线。

电车缓缓驶向远方，明星点开社交软件检索自己的名字，他会时不时查找大众网民对自己的评价，从一个普通路人或是粉丝的角度审视偶像本身。

一个名为《有没有人和我一样站昴夏CP？》的帖子被顶到了首页。

明星花了十秒钟才意识到这个“夏”是指夏目。

楼主按时间线整理了两人从高中时期到毕业三年来的全部交集和互动。

入学第一年的新生名单上，他们被分在了同一个班；金星杯原定的夏目未能出席，他们错失了一年级同台共演的机会；星灵祭上，两人第一次站在同一个舞台上唱歌；班级演唱会中，明星抱着夏目和同学们合影留念；三年级时Trickstar有了自己主持的综艺节目，明星为Switch赢得了比赛；Trickstar两次做客Switch的电台，夏目也不幸翻车了两次……

再到后来他们共同登上每一年的跨年音乐会，在推特互相点赞，节目花絮中的细小互动，楼主的整理和互乱猜测竟意外地接近真实情况。

「我的天，这是有可能的！486还不止一次说过他喜欢金色眼睛的人。快来个人告诉我，帅哥夏目的眼睛是什么颜色？」

「金色的哦。图片.jpg」

「我好了，我哭了，我幸福得要死掉了！原来不止我一个人默默地喜欢这对CP这么多年~我我我从星灵祭的共演就萌上了，当年我就坐在第一排，我的火眼金睛检测过，我的CP是真的！」

「弱弱地提一句：我认为他们只是普通朋友。显然夏目和纺的关系更好。」

「楼上ky慢走不送。帮楼主补充一句：夏目酱的Mommy和小星星的爸爸是至交哦！指不定他们俩小时候就认识呢。」

「瞳孔地震！！！此贴信息量过大！！！」

「= =我竟被LZ说服了？就……这对也是可以有的？」

「呜呜呜这对真的好啊，你们信我！上次小星星被八卦杂志拍到的约会对象，不一定是某女演员啦，红头发的话也有可能是夏目呀！！！」

「我靠！」

「卧槽！」

「上面那位说得太有道理，我一时无力反驳。」

……

止不住的笑声从喉咙里冒出来，明星捂着嘴笑得前仰后合。夏目用看白痴的眼神看着他，他把手机递给夏目，心满意足地欣赏夏目由白转红的侧脸。

年少时何曾想过，腐向互动都能成为吸粉的招数。尽管他们总是过于小心，在他人眼里显得疏远，反倒是“北斗星”、“纺夏”相关的互动时常占据了CP粉的话题中心。

帖子底下的腐女脑补过多，话题越来越歪，翻到一半夏目就翻不下去了。他的心脏还没强大到直面阅读粉丝写自己和别人开车文学的地步，如果对象是明星，他会更加的……

“不许笑！”夏目涨红了脸，不客气地送了明星一肘子。

“不行，你不能打我，你只打青叶纺的人设会崩坏的！”明星揉着胸口，试图撒娇。话里的笑意仍旧不减，他刚才把整个帖子都看完了，他很清楚夏目联想到一些别的东西上了。

“哦？我可以理解为你又在吃醋吗？”夏目再送上了一肘子。

这回明星挡住了。他抓住了夏目的手，他们十指相扣，做和其他的恋人一样会做的事。他以指肚来回摩擦对方的手背，在白皙的皮肤表层留下微热的温度。

“对啊，他们说纺和你更配，我吃醋了。”他孩子气地撅起嘴巴，向夏目索吻，“为了不让我气死，你要亲一下才行。”

夏目用另一只手把他的脸按了回去，“公共场合你注意点。”

脚边的宠物笼里传来低低的犬吠声。

他扬起细长好看的眉毛，“看吧，连大吉也这么说。”

“哼，大吉偏心。”明星打了个呵欠，靠上夏目的肩膀小声说，“夏目是我的，身体和心灵都已经是我的了，大吉不要来抢哦。”

“流君你再多说一句话我就把你扔到月台下。”

夏目是用怎样平静的表情说着咬牙切齿的话语，不去看也能猜到个大概。这些威胁已经过时了。夏目较为敏感的皮肤总是容易泛红，天使般的面孔在感官刺激下会露出非常有趣的表情。

明星想起昨晚夏目光洁肌肤的触感，修长的手臂勾住自己的脖子，轻点他最容易泛红的耳朵。他偏过头含住占卜师灵动的指尖，侵袭那双会念魔法咒语的嘴唇，拂过对方在汗水的浸润下湿透的红色头发，欣赏那张漂亮的面孔所呈现的完全不同于往常的表情……这些可比帖子里的粉丝YY精彩得多啦！

不过先把这个帖子收藏起来吧，作为参考学习的素材也是不错的。明星闭上眼，心里的小小盘算拨得很是勤快。

夏目放松身体靠上柔软的座椅，窗外的景色不断地向后倒退，春意盎然的季节里，万紫千红的花开得茂盛而绚烂。他想起他们在樱花时节邂逅的夜晚，有个傻头傻脑的少年攥着亮晶晶的玻璃珠在树下刨土。

——只要把重要的东西埋在樱花树下，然后戒物许愿，你的愿望就能成真。

流君的愿望有实现吧？

夏目已经好几年不爬树了，尽管明星时常提起这件事，“好怀念和夏目一起坐在树上唱歌的日子呢！”有机会的话，找个没人的晚上试试身手好了。

离到达目的地还有很多一段时间。他们闭着眼，靠在一起。

“流君，别睡过头。”

“嗯嗯……”

他们还有很长的路要走，旅途的路、偶像的路、人生的路。

未来会怎样还是个未知数，何必在开始前就选择放弃呢？

继续发光吧，照亮彼此的心，闪耀整个夜空，成为最明亮的星星吧。

END

**Author's Note:**

> [后记]
> 
> 不打算把番外作为正篇的部分。所以从某种意义上来说，这个故事完结啦！我好久没写后记这种东西了，而撰写每个故事我最喜欢的时候就是现在！告诉大家：我没有坑！我写完啦！
> 
> 故事的大纲从一开始就是写好的，所以整个故事除了中途偶尔脱轨跑跑火车，全程没怎么卡过文。更新的频率从最初的日更到隔日更再到三日更，已经是尽我所能保持稳定更新了哈（此人不爱囤文）。
> 
> 如果我的作品能让你对昴夏这对CP或是这两个人物本身产生哪怕一点点的感动，继而深入地去感受他们的人物设定、了解原作剧情、寻找相互关系的可能性，我会非常有成就感。也希望这个故事能让原本就热爱这对CP的人，感受到极地的温暖。
> 
> 所以，可以有人给我写文评吗？泪眼汪汪.jpg
> 
> 想要更多的了解大家对故事的想法，和对CP的看法！
> 
> 顺便一提，接下来的计划是：抽空把番外写了，努力补全游戏剧情，想写个昴夏的原作剧情分析。以及，想把这篇做成本子，可我每次有这种想法的时候……番外就会难产。心好累！
> 
> danlanqiqi  
> 2020/03/25


End file.
